


Jelous

by KuaishanSW



Series: One Shots PWP [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuaishanSW/pseuds/KuaishanSW
Summary: Solo un poco de porno sin trama Wangxian, quizás un poco de LWJ celoso
Relationships: lan zhan/ wei wuxian
Series: One Shots PWP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088807
Kudos: 11





	Jelous

**Author's Note:**

> Solo disfrute

La había jodido. Si. 

Wei Wuxian estaba plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho más aun cuando se encontraba sumergido en ese silencio aterrador, solo mirando como la imponente figura de Lan Wangji que se erguia frente al gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad. Recapitulemos, era viernes por la tarde y Wei Wuxian se encontraba sumamente aburrido, jugueteaba con su celular acostado en uno de los tantos sillones del departamento de Wangji, el calor le producía un cansancio inexplicable y lo único que quería era sumergirse en agua helada, sin embargo su pereza se lo impidió y fue así como terminó acostado sujetando el celular en una mano y un pequeño ventilador en la otra. Sus ojos viajaban a través de la pantalla riendo de vez en cuando por alguna estúpida publicación. Después de algunos minutos sin hacer absolutamente nada, la pantalla de su celular se iluminó indicando que tenía mensajes nuevos, tomó con pereza el móvil y sonrió en grande después de leer que se trataba de una invitación de Jiang Cheng para que el y Wangji asistieran a una fiesta en Yummeng, no lo pensó dos veces y acepto. 

Más tarde, cuando Wangji llego a casa se apresuró a contarle, no tuvo que rogar mucho, después de todo Wangji también creía necesitar un descanso, fue así como partieron juntos desde Gusu a Yummeng. La primera impresión que tuvieron fue un montón de personas bebiendo y bailando por todos lados, en medio de esa multitud pudieron divisar a Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen, Nie Huisang y el resto de sus amigos conversando animadamente en una mesa al interior del establecimiento, Wei Wuxian tomo la mano de Lan Wangji y los dirigió donde los demás. Lo siguiente que recuerda es que después de algunos tragos decidió acercarse la barra, que no se encontraba lejos de su mesa. Al llegar una mujer de unos veintitantos años se le acercó y comenzó a coquetear con el, intento alejarse, lo hizo, pero la mujer ya se había colgado de su brazo y comenzado a restregarse contra el, no hace falta decir que Wei Wuxian entró en pánico, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para sentir la penetrante mirada de Lan Wangji sobre el. No paso mucho para que sintiera como tiraban de su otro brazo con fuerza, personalmente Lan Wangji había ido hasta ahí para quitarle a la mujer de encima. Wei Wuxian estaba apunto de comenzar a hablar cunado los suaves labios del contrario se estamparon contra los suyos, no fue suave ni mucho menos delicado, fue un beso cargadado de posesividad mezclado con destellos de enojo, Lan Wangji lo besó con vehemencia e incluso dejó algunas mordidas que le sacaron alguno que otro jadeo ahogado, sin embargo, después de separarse Lan Wangji se volteó bruscamente y salió del lugar. Wei Wuxian corrió detrás de el, sin importar las miradas sobre el y los gritos de sus amigos. Fue así como terminaron en su antigua habitación, sin decir una palabra, solo esperando a que alguno dijera o hiciera algo. Wei Wuxian había colapsado ya mil veces ante la idea de que Wanji pudiera mandarlo a patadas muy, muy lejos. 

-Lan Zhan, mira... Yo... Lo siento, realmente sabes que las mujeres no son lo mío, es decir, antes iba de flor en flor, pero eso no importa sabes? Todo lo que quiero lo tengo contigo, no hay más, solamente te deseo a ti llenandome por completo, a ti follandome hasta dejarme estúpido, Lan Zhan, ya no te enojes, o es acaso que ya no me quieres? - Si algún don tenia Wei Wuxian era la habilidad de decir cualquier cosa sin la menor vergüenza, y eso era suficiente para echar por la borda todo el auto control de Lan Wanji, dejándolo olvidado muy profundo en su sub-consciente. 

-Lo sé- musitó Wanji y Wei Wuxian lo miro inquisitivamente- lo se, Wei Ying. 

-Entonces por qué tienes esa cara, que dice "voy a golpearte hasta morir"? Acaso estas celoso Lan Zhan?- cuestionó acercándose lentamente y repitiendo curiosamente la acción de la mujer de horas antes, colgándose de su brazo y pegando su cuerpo al contrario. 

-Mucho- declaró con una potente voz Lan Wangji al tiempo que lo sujetaba por la cintura. Wei Wuxian respiró hondo y dejo escapar un suave jadeo en el cuello de su mayor. 

-Demuestrame cuanto. 

El cerebro de Lan Wangji pateo muy lejos su parte racional. Atacó los labios del contrario con brusquedad, los lamio y mordisqueo a su antojo deslizando sus manos por la fina cintura bajo su tacto hasta llegar a su voluptuoso trasero, lo estrujo con un poco de fuerza arrancando suaves gemidos entrecortados de la boca de Wei Wuxian, quien por su parte se hallaba en un limbo cargado de nebulosas de placer. Wei Wuxian se aferró al cuello de la camisa celeste que portaba Wangji tirando de ella mientras caminaba con el objetivo de llegar a la cama sin despegar ni un momento sus labios. Wei Wuxian sabía que estaría jodido sin esas manos que lo tocaban por encima de las ropas con delicadeza y lujuria a la vez, sin esa boca que bebía de la suya sin pudor y sin ese hombre que lo amaba incondicionalmente; fue por eso que se concentró en sentir de lleno cada caricia que le era dada, cada beso y todas y cada una de las emociones que se mezclaban en su pecho y morían ahogadas en monosílabos eternos. 

Lan Wangji amaba ver a su novio de esa manera, sonrojado y vulnerable, suplicando con la mirada que lo follase sin piedad, quien era el para negarse? Se apresuró a soltar el listón rojo que sujetaba el cabello de Wei Wuxian dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros como una cortina que le cubría el cuerpo. Wei Wuxian se sentía ansioso, deseoso por sumergirse en el mar de placer que el hombre sobre de el le ofrecía, movió sus caderas empujandolas había arriba, intentando transmitir sus deseos en movimientos simples pero provocativos. Dirigió la vista a los labios rosados que resaltaban sobre el pálido rostro de su amado y los beso, con la misma fuerza de siempre enredando sus brazos detrás de su cuello, quería más, necesitaba más. 

-Ah... Lan Zhan, te necesito, realmente creo que toda esta ropa empieza a estorbar, sabes? Luciría mejor botada en algún lugar del suelo, y... Ah! Joder Lan Zhan... 

En medio de su clásico parlotear Wangji había aprovechado para presionar una rodilla en medio de las esbeltas piernas del mentado. Con cuidado Wangji ató las manos de Wei Wuxian a los barrotes de la cama, sus manos viajaron posteriormente por su pecho y en un brusco movimiento arrancó la camisa fuera del cuerpo contrario dejando su pecho expuesto. Se dedicó a repartir mordidas a lo largo de su cuello, pecho y abdomen, marcó su cuerpo con rojizas y oscuras marcas que seguramente serian bastante visibles. La cabeza de Wei Wuxian era un completo desastre totalmente ido y concentrado únicamente en las caricias repartidas en todo su cuerpo, sacudiendo las manos en un intento fallido por liberarse de tan cruel restricción, seguramente las marcas estarían ahí el día siguiente, pero era lo de menos.

Las habilidosas manos de Lan Wangji pellizcaban la piel de sus piernas con la delicadeza de quién toca un instrumento, recorrió con avidez su cuerpo, sabiendo de antemano donde tocar, su boca viajo desde sus labios hasta sus clavículas, marcándole con desconsideradas mordidas, sus dedos se cernieron sobre una de sus pezones, pellizcando, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que escapaban de los labios de su amante, su boca repitió la acción, lamió, succionó y mordió suavemente esos puntos rosados en el pecho de Wei Ying.

El contrario solo podía jadear y gemir, tirar de sus manos aún presas de una fina cuerda, abrió sus piernas aún más, haciendo la silenciosa propuesta para que se hundiera en el, que dejara su placer llenarlo por completo, deseaba que arremetiera contra el sin piedad, sus movimientos eran erráticos, mecía sus caderas en un ritmo tortuoso, ansiaba más, quería más y obviamente obtendría más.

-Mgh... Lan Zhan, ponlo adentro, joder... Solo follame ya!- suplico envolviendo sus piernas al rededor de la fina cintura de Lan Wangji.

El no respondió, simplemente deslizó sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo, provocándole aún más, jugueteo con el borde de sus pantalones, empujándolo al borde con pequeños toques. Fijó la mirada en los grises ojos de su pareja, admirando el sonrojo en su rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus rojizos labios entreabiertos dejando escapar dulces monosílabos de placer. Con brusquedad deslizó en un limpio movimiento los ajustados jeans junto con la ropa interior de Wei Ying, dejando sus delgadas piernas expuestas, recorrió la zona interna de sus muslos hasta rozar la base de su erección rojiza y palpitante; Wei Ying lo miró con súplica y lo único que le quedó por hacer fue introducir su sexo dentro de su boca, se ocupó de propiciarle el más dulce de los placeres mientras su lengua recorría toda la extensión del miembro necesitado de Wei Wuxian, dando le caricias ocasionales a los testículos, Wei Wuxian apretó los puños y los dedos de los pies, sintiendo el calor arremolinandose en su vientre, casi podía acariciar la cúspide del placer mientras su espalda se arqueaba en espasmos placenteros. Lan Wangji pudo sentir la forma en que los músculos de la parte baja del cuerpo de Wei Ying se tensaban, no lo dejaría llegar, no aún. Le dedicó una mirada lasciva antes de sacar el miembro contrario de su boca y presionar la punta suavemente, Wei Ying lo miró con súplica, sentía su erección doler y pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en los bordes de sus ojos.

-Ahg~ L-lan zhan... D-dejame llegar- gimoteo una vez más tirando de su brazos en un intento desesperado de safarse y tocarse hasta sentir el placer derramarse en su abdomen.

-Aun no- sentenció Wangji comenzando a retirar su propia ropa, deleitando al menor con la blanca piel musculosa que iba saliendo a la vista con cada prenda que era retirada de su cuerpos.

Y joder que Wei Wuxian sintió que podría correrse con tan solo mirarlo, en parte se sintió conforme al saber que no era el único deseoso de tener la polla dura de Lan Zhan dentro de su cuerpos.

Lan Zhan deposito un beso sobre sus labios y cubrió el cuerpo contrario con su peso, lentamente dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas de Wei Ying, con un rápido movimiento tenía al contrario de espaldas, en cuatro y con su voluptuoso trasero a su disposición. Depositó una mordida en las clavículas del hombre bajo el y deslizó sus dedos por la fina espalda del mejor, sus habilidosas manos separaron las mejillas traseras de Wei Wuxian dejando a la vista el rosado agujero que se contraía con necesidad.

-Esto es lo que quieres Wei Ying? - cuestionó amansando la carne de su culo, estrujando con fuerza pero sin lastimarle. Wei Ying gimió con necesidad- Responde.

-Ah... S-si - logró decir en medio de aquel éxtasis de placer- quiero que me folles hasta hacerme babear, quiero sentirte tan dentro de mi que no pueda respirar, quiero que te corras en mi, quiero todo de ti Lan Zhan- respondió alzando más su trasero y separando aún más las piernas, provocándole. 

A cambio recibió una bofetada en sus mejillas traseras que lo hizo gemir en alto, seguido de otra y finalmente su cerebro desconectó su lado racional cuando la húmeda y caliente lengua de Lan Wangji recorrió traviesa desde el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a su necesitado agujero, Lan Wangji enterró su lengua en el interior de Wei Wuxian, lamió y chupo deleitándose con los gritos y gemidos desesperados de placer que le regalaba su novio, separó una vez más su trasero proporcionandole una última lamida. Wei Wuxian juraba que veía estrellas, jamás se espero ser estimulado de esa manera y joder que se sentía demasiado bien, sin embargo su agujero se contrajo en dolorosa necesidad cuando la sensación de vacío lo invadió.

-Mgh~ joder Lan Zhan, ponlo dentro, te nece... Ah! - exclamó en cuanto la logitud de Lan Wangji lo penetró de una sola estocada acariciando el punto dulce dentro de el- Joder si, mgh... Más duro Lan Zhan, parteme en dos- balbuceó pateando la suavidad con que era follado remplazandolo por el salvaje placer que se acumulaba dentro de Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji sujeto sus caderas con fuerza y aumento la fuerza de sus movimientos, salía de el casi completamente dejando solamente la punta dentro para después meterlo de golpe, los para nada discretos gritos de Wei Ying resonaban por toda la habitación, la cama golpeaba ligeramente contra el muro y Wei Ying dejo caer la cabeza entre los hombros, jadeando cada que la dura polla de Lan Wangji lo penetraba sin piedad.

Finalmente sus manos dejaron de colgar de los barrotes de la cama quedando únicamente atadas en su espalda, aún dentro de el, Lan Wangji giro su cuerpo por segunda vez en la noche y gimió agudo ante la deliciosa fricción que aquello produjo, Lan Wangji en cambió dejo escapar un gruñido ronco, tomo una de las piernas de Wei Wuxian y la colgó de su hombro cambiando el ángulo de las penetraciones, en aquella posición era más fácil golpear con fuerza la próstata de Wei Wuxian. La habitación era un desastre lleno de gemidos, el sonido de pieles chocando y un marcado aroma a almizcle. Wei Ying sentía su vientre contraerse anunciando su pronta liberación, sus paredes internas se contrajeron al rededor del miembro de Wangji apretándole deliciosamente.

-Lan Zhan... Bésame- suplico jadeando.

Claramente obedeció el mentado flexionado las piernas de su pareja contra su pecho, agachándose para besar con fuerza esos dulces labios, dejando que el contrario ahogarse sus gritos de placer en su boca, sus lenguas se enredaban entre si y una vez que el orgasmo alcanzo a Wei Ying succionó su lengua dejando una última mordida en su labio inferior y se alejó apreciando el sonrojo en el cuerpo de Wei Ying, su pecho manchado con su propia semilla y sus labios dejando escapar sus últimos gemidos de placer. Lan Wangji empujó más lento, buscando su propia liberación, la cuál llegó poco después aún dentro del cuerpo del menor, jadeo apretando las caderas de Wei Ying, sus labios buscaron los contrarios deseosos de sentirse de nuevo. 

Después de un rato se movió con la intención de salir del trasero de Wei Wuxian, siendo detenido por el mismo con el ceño fruncido.

-No, déjalo dentro- demandó con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillando con lujuria aún.

-Desvergonzado- murmuró Wangji

-Ha, lo dices como si no me hubieras follado como una bestia hace un momento, enserio me sorprendes Lan Zhan.

Wangji desvío la mirada y lentamente salió de su interior, desató las manos de Wei Ying y depósito suaves caricias en sus muñecas para aliviar el dolor causado, se dispuso a levantarse, sin embargo Wei Ying tenía otros planes, una vez que sus manos estuvieron libres se abalanzó sobre su novio en un beso caliente y desesperado, sus manos empujaron el cuerpo de Lan Wangji contra la suave superficie del colchón y gateo lentamente hasta sentarse en su regazo nuevamente.

-Dime Lan Zhan, estás cansado ya? Mmn, por que yo aún quiero jugar, quiero que me marqués por todos lados para que nunca nadie se me acerque, mn? 

Wei Ying meneo sus caderas sobre las de Lan Wangji, sus ojos buscaron los contrarios y casi gime con tan solo verlos, el fuego en su mirada había vuelto a arder y no pasó mucho hasta que la presión en su cintura aumentó, pudo sentir como su polla se endurecia y la de Wangji también, no lo pensó dos veces tomo el miembro duro de su amante y lo alineó con su abusado agujero, se penetró a si mismo de una sola estocada gimió en alta echando la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzando a mover sus caderas en círculos nuevamente, lo hizo suave y lento, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de los labios y dientes de Wangji marcando su piel con numerosos cardenales y del placer que le nublaba los sentidos, se mantuvo así un rato hasta que la necesidad se acumuló en su interior y buscó más, sus manos su apoyaron en la cabecera y comenzó a montar a Wangji, repitiendo la forma en la que sacaba el miembro duro de su interior para después dejarse caer de golpe, gritando el nombre de Lan Zhan cada vez que golpeaba su próstata, entre gemidos y jadeos se corrió por segunda vez, sintiendo como el semen caliente de Lan Zhan era liberado en su interior y a su vez se deslizaba eróticamente a través de su abusado agujero y por sus muslos. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el pecho de Wangji quien beso su cabello y salió de su interior lentamente repartiendo suaves caricias en su espalda.

Se mantuvieron así un largo rato, disfrutando del calor del otro y de la calidez del momento.

-Wei Ying, vamos a limpiarte- le susurró Lan Wangji. Wei Ying asintió adormilado y dejo caer sus extremidades a un lado, esperando a Lan Zhan cuando esté se fue y volvió con una toalla húmeda, con cuidado limpios el cuerpos de Wei Wuxian y el suyo, apartó la toalla y los cobijo a ambos y espero a que Wei Ying se acurrucara contra su cuerpo como solía hacerlo, posteriormente los cubrió a ambos y depósito un suave beso en su frente, a lo cual obtuvo una delicada risa a cambio.

-Mn... Te amo mucho Lan Zhan- musitó con una sonrisa

-También te amo Wei Ying- respondió con una sonrisa leve surcando su rostro antes de dejar que el cansancio los invadiera y los arrastrase al mundo de morfeo.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

~ Kuaishan

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en Marzo, mi escritura estaba algo oxidada, disculpe la calidad


End file.
